


小巷艳遇

by ysjx520



Category: sci - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520





	小巷艳遇

今天店关晚了，花千肉有些着急，匆匆拉下卷闸门，把手上还冒着热气的几个包子揣在宽松的卫衣兜里，被烫得发麻的指尖轻轻捏了捏耳垂就往隔了一条街的家走去。

他回家会经过一个巷，巷尾有只灰毛流浪猫，定时定点的在那儿等着他经过的时候喵喵叫，讨一口包子吃。花千肉也经常把店里最后卖剩的挑几个揣着带给他，双方不约而同地达成了什么默契似的。

今天有点晚了不知道他会不会先走了。花千肉心里想着，脚下也加快了步伐。

刚下过秋雨，还有点凉。小巷子很黑，花千肉掏出手机照了照地面，发现原本应该有只漂亮灰猫闪着绿莹莹眼睛看自己的地方靠坐着一个人，头发略长，挽着发髻，像是个女人。

他有些害怕的把手机电灯打开，往前走了走，试探性地问了句“你好，需要帮忙吗？”

侧着脸靠墙歪坐着的人动了动，低头先看了看自己的手，才抬眼看离得远远像是随时都要逃跑的花千肉，眯了眯眼，张口说“饿。”

花千肉在他抬起脸的时候就惊呆了一下，有些散乱的头发和脸上蹭了些灰都完全掩盖不了眼前这人精致的五官，倒反而更显得娇憨可怜。

“饿。”那人见花千肉还愣着，又重复了一句，眼睛熟门熟路似的看向他装包子的兜儿。花千肉反应过来，连忙掏出还热乎的包子，撕开包装的纸袋，递过去。喊着饿的人却没接，只拿一双勾人魂魄的眼睛可怜的盯着他。

“吃吧，还热的。要是不够的话，你起来，我带你到巷子外面的夜宵店再买碗肉丝面。”花千肉觉得自己今天反常地热心且善良，把包子又往前那人嘴边送了送。

那人满意似地眯眯眼，张嘴就着他的手就吃起来。花千肉一手举着手机照明，一只手拿着包子，有点不知所措，那人却没有把包子接过去的意思。一口接着一口吃着，吃的很快，吃相却很文雅，舌尖时不时舔过沾着酱汁的嘴角，还一边吃一边抬眼看着他，就像那只灰猫，花千肉不着边际地想到。

一个包子很快吃完，花千肉回神问他饱没饱，那人伸伸懒腰，摸了摸肚子说还差点，花千肉不自在的吧包装纸揉了揉放进卫衣口袋，挠挠头说不然我在带你去吃碗面。

说完就转身要走，那人伸出手轻轻拽了拽他的袖子，真的只是轻轻的就像猫咪伸出爪子轻轻勾了勾，花千肉觉得这也太轻了挠的自己心尖痒痒。脚下的步子也停了，整个身体都僵硬了他感觉得到身后那个人一只手扶着他的小腿，一只手蛇一样滑到他的大腿内侧。

夜风忽起，一只灵巧的猫叫了一声从小巷墙头跃走，被乌云遮着的凉月终于显露，花千肉打了个冷颤伸手想要把缠在自己腿上的人扒拉开。

摸到一手毛绒，低头一看原本苍白纤细的手变成了兽爪，他惊得要叫出声，却发现自己动弹不得，，口中也发不出任何声音，远处的猫还在叫，估计是发情期到了撕心裂肺的像极小儿啼哭。

花千肉寒毛直竖，冷汗沿着双鬓留下。身后那人从他胯下爬到他正面，也不起身，软弱无骨的倚着他的腿，仰脸看他。

“我真的饿了。”漂亮的脸站着些灰，可怜又可爱，若现下他不想吃了自己，花千肉可能早心疼的把他带回去好好喂一顿自己拿手好菜。

覆毛的爪又变回手轻轻抚上他宽松运动裤的裤腰，花千肉觉得自己现在活像即将被刮鳞的鱼，闭上了眼睛。   
紧接着就是感觉屁股蛋一凉，他心想这个妖还挺讲究衣服要扒光了吃，接着他就感觉自己还软着的性器被温热的包裹住。

睁开眼，发现那人正在舔舐自己的性器，似乎是对自己没有反应刚到不满，皱眉抬眼看了看花千肉，发现他还呆愣着。

低头较劲一样吞吐的更起劲，原本就小的嘴被塞的口水都兜不住，左颊鼓起圆鼓鼓的形状，灵活的舌头扫过柱身。

花千肉被这种露天席地的羞耻感给埋没，一时间忘了这个人的身份是如何怪异，小腹一紧，性器便直愣愣硬起来，那人不满被呛到，吐出性器咳了一下。

花千肉不能动，脸却红了。他还是处男一个，平时连自渎都很少，就这么硬了还怪不好意思。

杨戬有些烦躁，他怀胎三月宽大的袍子遮着不是很显怀，自从沈浩然家里溜出来，整整两个半月没遇到合适的男人，采补精气 。腹中孩儿日渐长大对他灵力的吞噬也变得严重，自己白天也只好变作猫型，今晚实在饿的不行，终于遇上一个看着顺眼的，若是不能多吸些阳精，可能支撑不住人性，到时候和腹中孩儿一尸两命了。

想罢他又攀上去继续吞吐勃起的性器，尺寸可观的性器实在费力，安静的小巷中啧啧吮吸的声音尤为清晰。

灵巧的舌尖顶弄了不断吐出微苦涩的前列腺液的时候马眼，花千肉只觉得一股前所未有的酥麻快感从腰腹直窜上天灵盖。  
花千肉垂眼看，对方那人意犹未尽舔了舔嘴唇，还抬手将射在脸上的精液刮入口中，优雅慵懒的像一只猫。

见花千肉痴痴看着自己，杨戬觉得好笑，抬手轻轻在花千肉膝盖一拍，花千肉只觉得自己膝盖一软整个人跪坐在地上后背靠着墙，半硬的性器轻轻碰了碰还湿凉的地。

杨戬解开衣袍的带子，宽大的衣袍掀开才发现他里面什么都没穿，纤细的腰身小腹却微微凸起，显得极为违和，粉白秀气的阴茎湿漉漉的靠过来蹭他的。

花千肉此时已经顾不上害怕，这一切都过于刺激，他心想这是不是自己做的一场诡异绮丽的春梦。

杨戬亲了亲他的嘴唇，这个男孩的嘴肉嘟嘟的是自己偏好的类型，花千肉配合的张开嘴，舌头入侵，他尝到一股咸腥 意识到是自己的……花千肉想挣开，杨戬察觉到他的反抗，恶劣的笑起来，紧紧掐着他肉嘟嘟的下巴吮吸舔弄他的唇，略长的指甲掐的花千肉生疼，不再反抗，杨戬叼着他下唇咬扯一番才松开。

花千肉大口喘着气，杨戬一只手勾住他的脖子把他的头往自己胸口压，另一只手扶着他又重新硬挺的性器双腿夹着花千肉的双腿双膝跪地的缓慢坐下。这个姿势对两个来说有点艰难，花千肉动弹不得，也就无法帮他任何忙。

他的脸被压在胸口，在此之前他确认这人是个男人或者男妖，此刻他才发现这人乳肉比寻常男子要柔软饱满，鼓鼓的一个小包像刚发育的少女。

伸舌头轻轻舔了一下，一直似乎都是主导地位的杨戬发出一声小猫似得呻吟，撩人心弦。忍不住就张嘴含住舔弄，想听他更多的呻吟。

性器也进入一处，与口舌不同，湿热的后穴讨好似得紧紧包裹住性器，后穴分泌出湿滑的液体让两个人的纠缠变得更加顺畅，快感也随着动作幅度的加大一波一波的袭来。

杨戬一边 摆动着饥渴多日的臀部，一边用一只手护住微微凸起的小腹，花千肉虽是第一次，但也渐渐得了趣味，加之感觉到原本僵硬的手此刻居然可以活动自如。

原本想着一能动就跑的人却双手握住细腰狠狠地往自己胯间一按，杨戬猝不及防又疼又爽，低头一口咬在花千肉肩头，止住自己的呻吟，却被花千肉无师自通的狠劲儿撞击的只能溢出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声。

“啊……！”巷口一个姑娘穿着一身运动服拿着滑板经过，她身后似乎还跟着她的男友，月光皎洁，她模模糊糊看的到巷子里正在上演如何糜烂香艳的画面。  
杨戬沉浸在情欲中，带着哭腔小声抽泣着说着快点，用力，不要停的胡话，根本没察觉到有人前来，倒是花千肉看到了带站着的女孩。

他亲了亲杨戬的耳垂，抬起左手在唇上比了一个噤声的手势，女孩像刚醒似的，拉着快要走到巷口的男友喊着要喝奶茶走了。

情欲没顶的时候，杨戬饥渴了两个多月，当那股温暖的阳精射进体内的时候爽的翻白眼几乎晕过去。

花千肉气喘吁吁地坐着愣了一会儿，吓得立马扶着墙站起来，把裤子穿上，乌云又遮住了月。

他拿出口袋里的手机抖抖索索解锁对着地上躺着的人照了照。

杨戬赤身裸体的躺在地上身下垫着他宽大的衣袍，胸口小腹满是精斑，乳头通红在微弱的光下泛着水光，秀气且毛发稀疏的性器软软的耷拉在小腹上，湿漉漉的淫水沿着会阴一直流到后穴，后穴还不能完全闭合，一张一翕的，却只流了一些清液，乳白的精液却一滴未漏。

花千肉咽了咽口水，掉出相机拍了一张，闪光灯猛的亮起，照的杨戬皱了皱眉，花千肉慌张地拔腿就往家跑。

杨戬转醒，发现自己养的蠢狗正在舔着自己的大腿根为自己清洁身体，他披上脏兮兮的衣袍，伸手抚了抚小腹，又揉揉狗头，温柔地指责了一句“跑哪儿去了？”

花千肉回到家打开灯坐在沙发上刚刚发生的一切都好像一场梦，为了确定什么似的，他打开相册，发现那张香艳淫靡的照片还在。

他不自觉的把手伸进裤子里，摸着半硬的性器又开始撸动起来。


End file.
